Cute in his way
by Jules is Dead
Summary: 2D se siente celoso. Murdoc le sacará una sonrisa con ciertas palabras inesperadas...


-wow, ¿en serio se sigue reproduciendo esa canción aunque hayas cerrado la laptop?...

-Eso hacen todas las computadoras, imbécil…

-Hey, dejen de discutir que estamos a punto de ahogarnos…

Murdoc y yo miramos simultáneamente el césped en que estábamos descansando: Russel no mentía del todo, acababan de regarlo y el lodo estaba a punto de empapar la computadora portátil de Murdoc. De hecho, eso habría sucedido de no ser porque él había logrado apartar su amada máquina en el momento exacto…

-¡Maldita sea! Face-ache, a la próxima te acuestas en medio del río de lodo…

Apenas abrí mi boca para protestar, la cerré de nuevo, algo cabizbajo. Nos apartamos unos metros del lugar en donde originalmente nos habíamos sentado y luego seguí observando a Murdoc en silencio, a la vez que Russel, nuestro tercer compañero masculino en la banda, se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el césped sin importarle lo húmedo que este seguía siendo. Eché una breve y disimulada mirada al bajista del grupo, quien también se disponía a descansar, antes de tomar una varita del suelo y comenzar a trazar formas invisibles sobre la hierba para después sumergirme en mis novedosos y obsesivos pensamientos, como ya era costumbre. Si, aunque a muchas personas les parezca un dato inverosímil, a mi me gusta mucho pensar. Bueno, en realidad no es algo que me guste mucho ya que siempre termina afectándome de alguna manera, pero frecuento pensar cada vez que me quedo en silencio… sobre todo ahora que han sucedido cosas que mi cabeza todavía no puede relacionar entre sí, pero que me angustian. ¿De verdad seré tan idiota?

Mis preocupaciones comenzaron un día en que Murdoc y yo platicábamos a cerca de nuestro nuevo álbum. Extrañamente, ese día él estaba de muy buen humor lo cual es extrañísimo en él, pero todavía me preocupó más el hecho de verlo cariñoso e infantil cuando repentinamente apareció una muchacha muy joven, delgada y con prendas minúsculas que cubrían su pequeña silueta. Creo que adiviné el motivo por el cual desde que ella llegó me convertí en una especie de espectro invisible. Traté de continuar como si nada, hablando en tono casual dirigiéndome a él y a nuestra inesperada acompañante… no obtuve respuesta alguna. Sin preocuparse de que yo siguiera allí (como una presencia irrelevante, pero que a a pesar de todo seguía sobrando), la chica se subió a la mesa debajo de la sombrilla, acariciando desde esta posición los cabellos color azabache de mi bajista, quien deleitado sonreía con una mirada solo para ella mientras hablaban de temas "casuales" que yo no podía comprender, y de los que evidentemente estaba siendo excluído (bien, si… no era difícil ni para alguien como yo adivinar que ambos estaban en plan de ignorarme…)

-Nos vemos esta tarde, ¿si, Murdoc? –traté de sonreír, intentando no prestar atención a la joven que se colgaba del brazo del satanista, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con él, gesto el cual fue algo indescifrable para mí en ese momento, pero que realmente evidenciaba las intenciones que pondría en marcha ese par en cuanto yo desapareciera.

-¿Eh? ¿dónde? –exclamó él saliendo breves instantes de aquel ensimismamiento, sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada para no apartar sus ojos de aquella boba muchacha a quien de su parte sostenía posesivamente de la cintura.

-Tenemos una presentación más al rato… -suspire ligeramente frustrado, apartando mi mirada de aquella incómoda visión. ¿Dije "incómoda"? ¿Por qué? ¿A caso me resultaba extraño que Murdoc anduviera con una de esas mujeres a las que llaman… fáciles?

-Oh, si… cierto, Stu… -respondió alejándose con la chica, dirigiéndose indudablemente hacia su automóvil. –Nos vemos… ¿a qué hora me…

-Seis y media…

-Nos vemos…

-Face-ache… ¿Por qué no me respondes?

-¿Dijiste algo?

Murdoc estampó una de sus manos sobre su frente, deslizándola hacia abajo con evidente intolerancia hacia mi nula capacidad de concentración. No era del todo mi culpa; desde aquella situación que tal vez jamás debí presenciar, no dejaba de pensar en la chica con la falda minúscula, en la expresión lasciva de Murdoc… y sobre todo, en lo mal que me ponía cada vez que lo recordaba.

-¿Seguirás lloriqueando como marica cada vez que la recuerdes?

-¿eh? –me llevé ambas manos a la boca en un intento fallido por disimular mi sorpresa, ¿¡Cómo lo había averiguado tan pronto si yo recién lo había procesado después de una semana de haber sucedido! –Murdoc, ¿qué…

-Cállate, jodido retrasado… -me pidió indicandome con el dedo índice sobre su boca que guardara silencio; Russel dormitaba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, y no era muy conveniente despertarlo cuando llevaba quejándose una semana de no poder dormir lo suficiente por el ruido de los videojuegos que mi compañero y yo jugábamos a la media noche, incluso en la madrugada.

-¿cómo supiste…? –comencé a cuestionar en volumen bajo, todavía sin descubrir mi boca y sintiendo mis mejillas arder por la cercanía del rostro de Murdoc, quien se había aproximado con tal de evitar que gritara de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Que estás celoso de esa puta de hace unos días? –sonrió ladinamente, como si aquello le causara la mayor satisfacción en el mundo.

-No, no es… -negué con mi cabeza cambiando de posición mis manos, cubriendo en seguida mis ojos (o las abolladuras en donde deberían estar estos) con las mismas. -¿Eh… -separé mis dedos con lentitud, alcanzando a ver al satanista entre los huecos que se formaban entre mis manos. -¿Cómo la llamaste?

-Oh, vamos… -vaciló mi compañero de banda antes de responderme, haciendo un ademán de impaciencia. –No era más que una zorra, retardado mental… todas son iguales.

Ladeé mi cabeza, tratando de comprender que era lo que Murdoc trataba de hacer. ¿Burlarse de mí? ¿chantajearme ahora que sabía que yo había tenido celos en ese momento?...

-Muds…

-Que te calles de una vez, Stu… -advirtió colocando un dedo sobre mi frente, a lo que yo (estando acostumbrado) asentí con la cabeza antes de que su puño colapsara sobre mis sepultados ojos… o algo peor. –Eres un idiota, torpe y tienes una voz de marica castrosa… -articuló sin quitarme la mirada de encima después de esperar un rato a que yo guardara completo silencio -… no sé a qué le temes, nadie podría suplantarte…

No pude resistirlo más… Incliné mi cabeza, cerrando los párpados mientras dos lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaban por mi rostro hasta mi mentón. Apresuradamente, volví a llevarme las manos al rostro con la esperanza de que Murdoc no lo notara porque de seguro me golpearía sin piedad, sin embargo dos manos me sujetaron por las muñecas obligándome a alzar mi mirada hacia el rostro contrario, todavía sin haber reunido el valor para hacerlo, para sostener esa mirada de dos colores que observaban como si pudieran leer lo que había en mi mente… por suerte, cada que lo tenía a él de frente mi cerebro se quedaba en un blanco total…

-Eres un tarado…

-L-lo sé… titubeé aspirando por la nariz mientras secaba la humedad de mi piel con mi propia ropa. Volví a alzar la vista, suspirando en levedad antes de colocar suavemente mis manos sobre su cabello. Frunció el ceño, desconcertado por esa inconsciente acción, para después recibir unas palabras de mi boca que le harían sonrojarse súbitamente.

-Muy en el interior eres… lindo, Murdoc….

…

…

-Idiota… -murmuró entre dientes, recuperando su actitud de siempre antes de cruzar ambas manos sobre su nuca, dándome la espalda con marcado desprecio antes de entregarse al sueño, imitando a nuestro baterista.

Lo acepte después o no, aquellas palabras de consolación, muy a su estilo, fueron… lindas…


End file.
